


(Not So Secret) Confessions

by tammy28



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, kinda like you've got mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammy28/pseuds/tammy28
Summary: jake and amy meet anonymously online... i wonder what happens next?!?





	(Not So Secret) Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ok... my story assumes that tumblr had a dm feature in 2013 which it apparently didnt but just go with it- its fiction:) (i didnt get tumblr til 2016 but go follow me and say hi @hotperpalert) also dw the talking about tswift ends pretty fast cos im not that knowledgable about her

Amy Santiago was fuming. Not because Jake Peralta had been singing Taylor Swift songs all day (which was admittedly irritating). Not because _We Are Never Getting Back Together_ was now stuck in her head (she couldn’t concentrate on much else). She was angry because, after listening to the entire _Red_ album in Jake’s car on their stakeout earlier, she realised that she actually liked Taylor Swift. Not that she would ever admit this to Jake, of course. She was very careful to continue to dish out the occasional sigh or pointed glare as Jake attempted to reach the high notes in _22_. But secretly, Amy enjoyed the music and Jake’s pitchy performance.

When Amy got home that evening, she booted up her laptop and logged into Tumblr as she always did after work while her ready-meal was in the oven. She ran a blog, _labelsandlamjobs_ , where she would post photos of her stationary successes on a regular basis. As she was scrolling through _#organisation_ , Amy had a sudden urge to look up what had been on her mind all day. Taylor Swift. She shuddered at herself for coming up with the idea, but that didn’t stop her from typing the pop star’s name into the search bar.

When the results came up, Amy looked mindlessly though the many posts. She stopped on one with a single photo of Swift, alongside the caption _tay, thank you for being an inspiration to us all. you’re music has helped me through a lot and it makes a lot of people happy_. Well, the grammar was flawed but the message seemed quite sincere. She was about to comment on the post, until she suddenly realised that her followers might find out that she listened to trashy pop, which could destroy her blog’s reputation. Oddly invested in her task, Amy opened up a new tab and created a new account using her old email address. After attempting a few usernames, she settled on _puzzler1982_ , and proceeded to locate the post from before.

After trawling through the Taylor Swift tag for several minutes, Amy realised that the picture she had found earlier had probably been lost to the volume of posts in the tag, so she searched up the username of the author of the post, which was fortunately still up in her other tab. Unfortunately, _trouble99_ ’s blog was similarly crowded, but Amy eventually tracked down the post she had seen before. She thought for a bit about what to write, before commenting below:

**puzzler1982:** _Why does she inspire you so much?_

Not a minute later, Amy’s inbox lit up with a multitude of direct messages from _trouble99_ , all talking about Taylor Swift’s music and heartbreak and how she can relate to the songs and they help her feel not alone and-

**trouble99:** _and her songs remind me that i need to be a better man and not a douchebag to people i care about_

…well, Amy had just assumed his gender. Laughing at her mistake, she typed a reply.

**puzzler1982:** _How did you come up with so many reasons so fast? Did you have a comprehensive list which you copy out to whoever doubts how great she is or something?_

**trouble99:** _nah, i just really like tswift:) tbh i think when your passionate about something its not hard to think of a million reasons why_

**puzzler1982:** _Well, though you may be may be passionate about “TSwift”, it’s a shame your grammar doesn’t reflect it. People would respect your opinions more if you learnt the difference between “your” and “you’re”._

**trouble99:** _ok if i wanted an opinion on grammar i would go to my coworker shes all the telling off i need_

**puzzler1982:** _Well you should listen to her more, she probably has some good opinions._

**trouble99:** _nah tbf i do listen to her alot the grammar thing is just one of her more annoying quirks_

**puzzler1982:** _Wait, do you have a thing for this coworker of yours?_

**trouble99:** _…what makes you say that_

**puzzler1982:** _I’m very perceptive._

**trouble99:** _dammit i swear this is getting more and more obvious how does it get to the point where a stranger ive spoken to for all of 5 minutes works it out???? this is unfair_

**puzzler1982:** _Well, does she know?_

**trouble99:** _i dont think so, thank god. idk if shed react well if she did_

**puzzler1982:** _Well firstly, your desire to not use apostrophes in contractions is making your messages very difficult to understand. Secondly, are you just going to pine after her forever, never giving her a chance to possibly reciprocate your feelings? You don’t know for certain how she’ll react until you tell her._

**puzzler1982:** _Hold that thought, my dinner is burning._

As Amy rushed to save her failed meal, she thought about how it had actually been quite fun to chat to _trouble99_ , and how she was already weirdly invested in the relationship he had with his coworker.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're enjoying the story!! if i havent updated in the past week, go yell at me on my tumblr @hotperpalert


End file.
